C'est toujours le matin
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Christmas time. OS centré sur l'enfance des kids à travers le personnage de Kendra (mère de Micro-Ice).


**Parce que la mère de Micro-ice reste mon personnage préféré de tous l'univers de Galactik Football... J'ai pris ici la liberté de la nommer Kendra (en hommage à la mère de Dumbledore).**

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux noël à tous ^^**

* * *

Kendra s'éveilla doucement lorsque la lumière s'infiltra à travers les rideaux. Elle se redressa prudemment et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une grimace lui échappa quand elle se rendit compte du degré d'abimement de ces derniers et se promit de trouver un moyen pour passer chez le coiffeur. Ou peut-être demanderait-elle à maya de les lui couper pour éviter les frais.

La question d'argent la ramena à la réalité du jour. Et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce jour n'était autre que le 25 décembre, et Père-Noël avait décidé de lui offrir pour cadeau une longue et bonne nuit ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains la jeune femme retira les couvertures et quitta précipitamment son lit pour se jeter sur les vêtements préparés la veille qu'elle enfila prestement.

- Brr, quel froid, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle prie alors la direction de la cuisine ou une fois arrivée elle appuya sur le bouton de sa cafetière pour préparer son café. En attendant son précieux énergisant, elle se dépêcha de mettre la table et de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Micro-ice et elle.

Elle se demanda d'ailleurs ce que faisait son petit garnement. Le jour de Noël il était généralement du style à venir la tirer du lit par la force pour pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux plus vite. Tout à coup inquiète elle jeta un œil du côté du sapin et fut rassurer de trouver les cadeaux toujours à leur place. Elle se fustigea mentalement pour sa paranoïa et une fois de plus elle maudit le destin de devoir se laisser exploiter par son patron pour payer les fins de mois. Elle avait des fois l'impression qu'elle y laisserait sa vie à faire autant d'heures supplémentaires. Y compris la veille de Noël pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Alors qu'elle hésitait encore entre boire son café qui devait être passé maintenant ou aller réveiller son bout de chou elle sursauta lorsque quelque chose percuta la vitre de son salon exiguë avec force.

Elle étouffa un juron et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir se qui se passait dehors. Mais après réflexion elle fit demi-tour pour mettre son manteau ainsi que des gants et une écharpe. A cette époque de l'année il ne fallait pas rire avec les températures.

Lorsqu'elle pointa enfin le nez dehors, Kendra, se rendit compte qu'il neigeait. D'une neige fine et douce. Et elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir auparavant. Le sol était d'un blanc immaculé mais c'était ainsi toute l'année sur Akillian et elle ne s'en étonna pas. Beaucoup de personne vivant ici, spécialement les plus âgés passaient une grande partie de leurs journées à parler de l'autre temps. Celui ou les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil resplendissait et où les éclats de rire des enfants dans les piscines retentissaient. De cela, elle en voyait tous les jours au Planet Akillian, bar où elle était serveuse depuis maintenant sept années. Sans jamais malheureusement obtenir de promotion...

Mais lorsque Kendra fixait cette neige elle ne voyait pas une ennemi. Tous simplement parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre sur des regrets. C'est une leçon qu'elle avait appris très jeune et qu'elle s'escrimait à appliquer. De plus, elle entendait toujours les rires d'enfants jouant dans la neige, comme maintenant...

En effet, elle ne savait ni pour quelle raison ni comment, mais son petit garçon Micro-ice se trouvait avec ses amis à disputait une bataille de boule de neige. Elle cria une première fois, puis une deuxième le prénom de son petit garnement avant d'abdiquer. Après tout s'était noël et ils avaient bien raison d'en profiter. Même si elle trouvait qu'ils auraient pu entendre le diner comme prévu pour se retrouver...

Avec son Micro-ice, elle pouvait reconnaitre d'ici la tignasse rousse de D'jok qui venait mettre à terre son fils à l'aide d'une boule de neige bien dosé. Rien d'étonna à cela puisque les deux garçons étaient de toute façon inséparables. Un peu à l'image de Maya et Kendra, leurs mères. Avec eux, comme à leur habitude les frères jumeaux Thran et Ahito. Le premier très terre à terre et loquasse. Le deuxième rêveur et pas toujours cohérent. Mais tous deux absolument adorables.

Leur stratégie, quelle qu'elle soit, semblait d'ailleurs porter leur fruit parce que D'jok et Micro-ice continuait leur bataille acharné sans vouloir s'avouer vaincu tandis qu'eux les regarder, les mains toujours fixées sur leurs côtés tellement ils riaient.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos, Kendra sursauta, mais quand elle vit la nouvelle arrivée, elle se détendit directement.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda Maya, avec une pointe d'inquiétude

- Pour tout avouer, souffla-t-elle en retour, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres...

- C'est que tu en avais besoin, conclu Maya.

D'un même mouvement elles remirent toutes les deux à regarder les enfants.

Ahito semblait avoir demandé une trêve puisqu'ils s'escrimaient maintenant à rassembler dans un tas un maximum de neige. Et sous les yeux de leur bienfaitrice les quatre enfants construire minutieusement leur bonhomme de neige.

Juste qu'à ce que Micro-ice trébuche et s'affale sur le bonhomme…

Kendra ne put retenir un rire, très vite rejoint par Maya.

- Tu sais, dit cette dernière, Mimi ne voulait pas te réveiller ce matin. Du coup quand lui et D'jok se sont retrouvés en douce c'est moi qu'ils sont venus réveiller.

- Ils ne sont pas permis ces deux là… s'exclama Kendra.

- Ton gamin était tout gêné, continua Maya. Pas comme D'jok ! Cet affreux jojo semblait plutôt heureux de pouvoir m'embêter. Ils voulaient l'autorisation pour aller jouer dehors. Comme quoi nous n'avons pas totalement raté leur éducation…

- Je sens que le suite te donne tord, répliqua la serveuse avec un sourire.

- C'était d'ailleurs un peu ridicule, parce que pour se retrouver, ils avaient déjà dû traverser la rue. Enfin… Puis comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul j'ai croisé les jumeaux et leurs parents en sortant de la maison. Du coup je me suis retrouvée à m'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Pendant que les Drake se rendaient à l'Eglise.

Kendra prit la main de Maya dans la sienne pour la remercier silencieusement.. Les mots ne peuvent pas tous dire. Les gestes non plus. Mais quand deux personnes sont réellement ami. Tout cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prier. Pas besoin d'église, ni de dieu à qui se confier. Elle avait un enfant et ça lui suffisait.

Malgré tout ce que Kendra traversé. Toutes les galères, les problèmes d'argents, la mort de ses parents. Maya était là. Avec Micro-ice, D'jok et même Thran et Ahito. Ils étaient toute sa vie.

C'est toujours le matin qu'elle se rendait compte de ça. Parce que chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, elle avait peur de ne pas les revoir. Et pourtant ils étaient là.

Et le jour de noël s'était peut-être encore plus magique.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. C'est un texte tellement personnel... Donnez moi votre avis !**


End file.
